Menthe brune
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Severus accepte une mission pour l'ordre. Mais étaitce bien raisonnable?


Cette histoire est un petit OS que j'ai fait pour répondre au défi de la communauté SevySnow sur livejournal. Vous verrez le lien dans mon profil.

** Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Menthe brune **

Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de me lancer ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis espion pour l'Ordre, j'ai déjà fait des missions suicide mais celle-ci est la pire de toutes. Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans me faire châtier m'a demandé un peu d'entraînement, torturer en faisant semblant d'y prendre plaisir est facile, il me suffit de vomir mes tripes une fois que je suis de retour chez moi. Mais non, dès que j'ai vu ses yeux noisette je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire à Albus que j'irais, j'ai même gonflé le torse comme un adolescent qui ne contrôle plus ses hormones. C'est vrai que récupérer le livre secret du mage noir serait un plus pour l'Ordre, mais de là à prendre l'initiative de me lancer, seul, à la conquête du manoir de Voldemort. Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus eu de relation intime avec une femme depuis plusieurs années, ceci ne serait pas arrivé, elle ne m'aurait pas hypnotisé avec ses yeux de biche et son intelligence de Miss-je-sais-tout !

_Un bruit sourd suivit d'un second qu'on étouffe retentis dans les couloirs sombre du sous-sol où l'homme rampait depuis vingt minutes à présent._

Non mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Mais que fait donc ce meuble doté de grosse boule dans ce couloir ! Didjû que ça fait mal.

-Avada Kedavra

Severus, tu perds tes nougats, depuis quand peut-on tuer des bouts de bois !

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Merde, j'espère que personne ne m'a entendu. Des rats maintenant, heureusement que Pettigrow mange déjà les pissenlits par la racine. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne fait pas partie du lot. Ha ! De la lumière, enfin ! J'arrive dans la salle cachée sous le trône du Maître. Doucement Severus, ce n'est pas le moment de te faire prendre. Un petit coup d'œil à gauche, un autre à droite, personne. Allez, fonce Alphonse ! Et bien mon coco, il ferait bien de changer de décorateur, ce que cette pièce est mal agencée. Le bouquin, il est toujours à la même place, je le feuillette ou pas ? Allez, un petit bout de lecture ne me fera pas de mal.

_Seuls les gloussements, ricanements et la respiration de l'homme se faisaient encore entendre._

Et bien, il y a de tout dans ce bouquin, de fameuses potions, des sortilèges très intéressants, surtout en les améliorant un peu et des détails croustillants sur la vie personnelle du Maître. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait trouver l'amour ainsi, je serais curieux de voir qui est la belle brune dont il parle dans les marges de son grimoire.

L'homme fermait le livre quand il commença à sentir sa respiration se faire difficile, une odeur parfumait son palais, son habitude des potions l'aida à la reconnaître rapidement comme étant de la menthe. Il n'arrivait plus à expulser l'air de ses poumons, il porta ses mains à sa gorge, dans un réflexe humain, quand il remarqua que les bouts de ses doigts étaient bleuis. La porte s'ouvrit sur de belles boucles. Il tendit les mains vers elle, mais trop tard. Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre parler d'un poison moldu, appelé cyanure, apparemment disposé sur les coins du grimoire en question. Elle savait ! Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de feuilleter le précieux bouquin, et elle était assez observatrice pour savoir qu'il mouillait toujours son index quand il tournait les pages de ses livres. Il perdait sa dernière bataille à cause de sa passion, des ses passions plutôt. Tout aurait été différent sans elle, tout ! Au moins, il savait qui était la brune décrite dans les marges. La pression sur son visage devint trop forte, il étouffa, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui le regardait mourir, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Fin.

** Le thème du défi était :** **Par Merlin ! Bande de Trolls ! Mais ils ont tué Sevy !**

Je vous conseil d'aller sur livejournal pour aller lire les histoires des autres membres de cette communauté, ça en vaut la peine.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire et oui il y a bien un lien avec "Le nom de la rose"


End file.
